Forbidden
by NightOwl67
Summary: "There was no justifications ..."


**Warnings: **contains incest. proceed with caution.

**Author's Note(s): **Yes, I'm aware of the depravity of this fanfic XD I'm a little fucked up in the head, that's all. I only wrote this because it was a dream I had a couple nights ago and it was so bizarre that I had to write it.

* * *

**OoOoO**

* * *

There was nothing Chavo can say to justify this - what he was doing.

Eddie was a man of several habits, a very few of them good. It was something Chavo had chided him about before, but like most things he said, Eddie ignored it, being stubborn like always. Right now, his most damning habit was his naivety when it came to people. Blindly trusting everyone. Even when someone hurt him, he just shrugged it off and moved on. Another bad habit of his was that he never learned form the past.

The least he could do was act alert when he came home though.

Chavo was sitting in one of the chairs in the dark corner of the hotel room they'd reserved for the weekend. The door creaked open.

Tonight was no exception - the pattern remained the same.

Eddie stumbled into the room, dropping his bag and keys to the floor by the door and waving a sleepy hello to the younger Guerrero. He took his shirt off and left a trail of clothing behind as he walked into the bathroom in the other room.

Chavo snorted softly. His uncle took things at face value far too much, which never ceased to be both amusing and exasperating at the same time. He sat back and listened to the low sound of the shower running. He knew Eddie wouldn't be suspicious of the drink sitting on the tableside dresser - knew that the older latino would down it without a second thought. After all, a cup of water was harmless, right?

But it'd been poured in the glass over twenty minutes ago.

And twenty minutes was more than long enough for any drugs to be dissolved into the drink.

The shower stopped and Chavo had to strain to hear Eddie moving from the bathroom to the bed. There was a _'__thump!'_ and a loud round of cursing before he heard the telltale sound of sheets rustling. He closed his eyes and counted to a hundred.

Eddie was too predictable - too _complacent_. Chavo had lectured, had yelled at him about it - and he'd be doing it again soon.

But not tonight.

Count finished, Chavo stood up and made his way into the bedroom.

Eddie was on his back, sprawled out in the middle of the bed. The blanket was bunched around his waist, but Chavo didn't need to look to know that the other wrestler was only wearing boxers. He'd always slept like that, even when there were times he really shouldn't.

Eddie was good at doing things he shouldn't.

Chavo unbuttoned his shirt and took it off, sitting down on the edge of the bed to work his shoes off. The mattress sank under the weight, but it didn't shift Eddie. Even if it did, Chavo knew the man wouldn't notice it. He took his pants and briefs off, folding the jeans and shirt neatly.

He absently wondered, as he pulled a condom and a small tube out of the dresser, if Eddie would ever connect the two and two should he be caught. Though, then again, the older Guerrero tended to be oblivious - far too oblivious.

A hint of a quickly fading bruise marred the lower neck - evidence of last time when Chavo was too rough.

He pulled the sheets down and knelt between the splayed legs, tugging the shorts off. He thought about what would happen if Eddie brought someone back here; what would happen if they figure out how unnatural Eddie's sleep was. Not even the densest of their mutual friends would be able to ignore the facts that seemed to consistently escaped Eddie himself.

The lubrication was thick and warmed quickly on his fingers. Chavo didn't use much of it - just enough to ease through the initial slight resistance before it opened up and accepted anything he gave. All three of his fingers slipped into the warmth of Eddie's body, and he used his other hand to roll the condom on himself. He'd had enough practice now that his hands no longer fumble.

Eddie didn't react at all as Chavo guided himself in until he was fully seated inside. He stopped anyway, allowing himself to adjust to it. He closed his eyes, relaxing as he got used to the sensation. Eddie opened up around him just enough - just enough slick -

Chavo bit back a groan, pulling back before thrusting in again.

Eddie was achingly tight around him, the friction dragging a shaky hiss from Chavo as he did it again and again. He picked up the speed with each thrust because he didn't have to be careful, didn't have to worry about the other's pleasure. Not with Eddie, not like this. Chavo was free to do what he damned please.

He dropped down, his arms framing the unconscious latino's head, bringing him close enough to nip sharply at the slacked mouth. He thrust in, enjoying the silence and imagining himself biting Eddie mid-sentence, stopping whatever comment he was making and wiping off that blasted smirk.

It was unlikely, but the thought brought a smile to Chavo's face all the same. His uncle prided himself on control. Chavo groaned, low and harsh, slamming in hard enough to jolt the limp body beneath him that rolled with every thrust.

Eddie had no control at all over this.

Chavo closed his eyes and rammed in one more time as he came.

Cleanup was simple. Chavo took the condom to the garbage chute in the room, disposing it easily enough. He pulled the boxers back on and flipped the sheets over Eddie. The drugs will have worn off by morning and any traces of what just had happened will be gone by then too. He redressed himself and laid on his own bed across the room.

The hardest part will be the next time he'd have to lecture his uncle and not use this as a reason for Eddie to be cautious. One day, he'll just have to show Eddie exactly how vulnerable he really was.

Not today though.

Chavo cannot justify this, not even to himself. He knew this was wrong - immoral - but he never tried to stop himself.

It was like a drug, trapping him in an addiction.

and he'd never run out of his fix.

* * *

**OoOoO**


End file.
